monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Long
" I blame Jinafire for The Great Depression! " '' - Jenny blaming Jinafire for catching her favorite dress on fire. '' Relationship Family Well... Jinafire is my sister. Jinafire and I aren't the best sisters though. Friends Spectra and Lagoona are my friends. Spectra has been my friend since birth! And since Lagoona is a water type.. like me... I have so much to learn... Her new friends are; Yuki-Anna. Love Interests I am currently looking for one... It would be nice to have a guy who would treat me right. (You can ask in the comments if you want your guy OC to date her, but... it'll depend. C:) Enemies None. Fashion School's Out -? Jenny Long wears her blue hair up in a Chinese style that is most common with boys. Her bangs are swift to the right side of her head. She wears a Chinese toga that has a light green pattern on it. She wears gold slippers along with it. Scaris: City of Frights - Jenny wears her bangs down, like loose sideburns. Her blue hair goes straight down to her torso. She wears a light blue jacket with a dark green corset under it. She wears a skirt with dark green outlining. She wears the same gold slippers as in SO. Sweet 1600th - Jenny wears her bangs down and her blue hair into a french braid. She has a traditional Chinese robe with a white tie. Under her robe, she is wearing flip-flops. Picture Day - Jenny has her bangs swift to the right just like in School's Out. She has her hair straightly down to her torso just like in Scaris: City of Frights. She has a royal red tank-top with dark pink patterns. She has a royal red bracelet to go along with it. She wears a black skirt that goes with anything. She wears black crinkled socks with the same gold slippers from SO and S:COF. Ghouls Rule - She has her hair down, like in S1600th. She has her blue hair in a bun. She wears a black dress mixed with a clear-greyish undercoat. She has a black belt and the sleeves with stripes going down the sleeves. She has a mask of the Chinese undead dragon. She wears royal red high-heels with wooden heels. Around the heels are gold-like chains not going fully around. She has ties around her anklets to hook to the shoes to hold up the shoes. Dead Tired - She has her hair in a bun like in GR. She has loose sideburns like S:COF. She wears a traditional Chinese pink top with bows to hold it together and velvet purple outlines. She has blue bottoms that are very loose. She wears white socks to keep her feet warm all night long. Dawn of the Dance - Jenny has her bangs going down to her chest. She has her hair straightly down. She wears a blue dress with no sleeves and a turtleneck. She has a hole in between her chest and neck. She has a pattern of a Chinese dragon throughout the whole thing. She has black tights and black heels. Basic - Jenny has her hair curved and her hair in a French Braid. She wears a top with a dark green arrow-like design down her chest. She has small dark green outlines. She has dark green lines holding the shirt together. She wears blue loose pants with a dark green outline. She wears wooden flip-flops. Gallery Jenny Long SO.png|School's Out Jenny Long SCOF.png|Scaris: City of Frights Jenny Long S1600th.png|Sweet 1600th Jenny Long PD.png|Picture Day Jenny Long GR.png|Ghouls Rule Jenny Long DT.png|Dead Tired Jenny Long DOTD.png|Dawn of the Dance Jenny Long.png|Basic Jen's M.png|Jenny's mom Category:Girlofice Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Dragon Category:Chinese